A hemostatic agent (material) for a living body and a biomedical adhesive (material) have been widely used as medicinal supplies or medical equipment in surgical operations, and the usefulness thereof has been established. However, such materials contain components derived from a living body, and thus need to be handled as carefully as a blood product is handled in terms of infectiousness.
A non-living body-derived hemostatic agent that contains complete chemosynthesis peptide as a component has been developed (Patent Literature 1 to 3). The non-living body-derived hemostatic agent is useful in terms of avoiding infection when compared to a living body-derived product, and a clinical application thereof has been carried out. As an example, the non-living body-derived hemostatic agent is composed of peptide which includes three types of amino acids (arginine, alanine and aspartic acid). When an aqueous solution having the same agent is topically applied to an incision surface during surgery, peptides automatically and regularly form an aggregate, and rapidly form a nanofiber to gelate. In this way, a structure similar to that of a component of a living body such as collagen, and fibrin is generated. As a result, hemostatic effect is exhibited on the incision surface.
The non-living body-derived hemostatic agent is considered useful for stopping the bleeding of a deep part of a living body, in particular, an incision surface of a parenchymatous organ and the like which may not be achieved by existing hemostasis means (for example, compression, ligation, and electrocoagulation). On the other hand, the agent has a property of gel during application, and thus there is a problem that the agent is applied to an incision surface which is not horizontal. The problem occurs since there is concern that the applied gel may flow out of the incision surface due to gravity. In addition, a non-living body-derived hemostatic agent containing power is known (Patent Literature 4). However, the hemostatic agent containing power has a problem in that power scatters when the hemostatic agent is applied, thereby obstructing the field of vision.